Unlike Anyone
by devinnnmarmar20
Summary: When a new female turtle joins the ninja turtles, she grows up with them and becomes really close to them. But she can't help but feel like the odd one out... One of the brothers sees this and tries to make her feel different. Not to mention his secret feelings for her!
1. Chapter 1

_Raph approached his sleeping brother, Leo and gave him a hard shake. "Hey Leo you want to go on a adventure in the sewers?"_

_Leo opened one eye, "Raph... Master Splinter said that we aren't allowed to go into the sewers alone."_

_Raph rolled his eyes, "Come on Leo... we are six now!" "We aren't gonna ask for permission all the time!"_

_Leo sat up and looked up at Raph with his big sapphire eyes, "Uhhh I don't know Raph."_

_"Just come on!" "I'll get Donnie and Mikey."_

_Leo stood up and sighed, Raph had always wanted to go on these little adventures but they all usually somehow back fired and they end up needing Splinter to come save them. Leo followed Raph to the room that Donnie wanted us to call the "lab" but really all it was was just a little room he built toy cars out of legos and sometimes he would do a little science kit experiments. Leo heard a shout and went in to see Raph holding a toy truck that Donnie made behind his back and Donnie was trying to get it back by reaching around him but Raph would turn another way where it was out of his reach._

_"Come on Raph!" Donnie frustratingly said._

_Raph laughed at his struggle, "Just say that you will come and I will give you your stupid toy back."_

_"Invention!" Donnie shouted._

_"Sure whatever... Are ya coming?"_

_Donnie took a deep breath, "Fine..."_

_Raph smiled at his victory and handed Donnie back his "invention", "Yesss!" "I'll get Mikey and let's go!"_

_..._

_It wasn't hard to convince Mikey, he will do whatever Raph tells him (To avoid getting a beat down.) The four walked through the sewer tunnels in a line and once in a while Leo would walk in front of Raph to be in the lead but Raph would just walk faster to keep his place in front of line. Raph was about to turn a corner and go down another tunnel when he saw Mikey run pass him with arms in the air._

_"I'm in the front!""I'm in the front!""I'm in the front!" he shouted as he ran ahead of everyone._

_"Wait Mikey!" The turtles all said in chorus._

_They watched as Mikey disappear down the dark tunnel then heard him do a slight yelp then a crashing noise which they assumed that Mikey fell, "Ow!" he said._

_The other turtles started to approach him when they heard another voice that also sounded female, "Hey!" "Watch where you are going!"_

_The turtles got to Mikey to see him on the floor next to... wait... a turtle?_

_Leo stood in front of his brothers, "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_The female turtle stood up then they could see that she was about their age and had long brown hair and misty blue eyes that were so pretty that they were almost distracting. The female turtle's eyes went wide, "No way you guys are turtles, just like me!"_

_Leo raised a eye ridge at the girl, "Your a turtle?"_

_The girl threw her arms in the air and ran up to Leo and gave him a hug, "Thank you, I'm so lonely!" She pulled away and looked at the brothers. "Will you guys play with me?"_

_Leo was blushing terribly and couldn't speak while Raph looked at her cockily, "Wait, hold on." Raph said. "We don't even know your name."_

_The girl's eyes looked at the ground, "My name?"_

_The boys nodded their heads and waited for an answer. The girl rocked back and forth, "Uhhh I don't have a name..."_

_Mikey gasped, "How can you not have a name!" "I have a name... its Michelangelo but I like Mikey." He then told each of the turtle's names as he pointed to each one. She made a note to remember them by the color of their over size mask on their faces. Mikey then asked "Do you have a family at all?" _

_She shook her head, "No I'm on my own."_

_Leo pushed back the weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach about her, "Isn't that lonely?"_

_The girl looked at them with tears in her eyes, "Yes."_

_Tears started to run down her cheeks and she sniffled and wiped them away, "If you guys don't want to play its okay."_

_Raph started to walk backwards, "Okay then... We will just be heading back to our home."_

_She nodded her head and started to walk in the other direction and Raph turned and started walk back to the lair and the others followed him. But Leo stood there and watch the girl walk away, "Wait!" he shouted to her. She spun around and looked at him. "Why don't you come with us to our home, you might be able to live with us."_

_The girl's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" she ran and gave him another hug. "What's your name again?" She asked as she pulled away._

_"Leonardo... but Leo for short."_

_The girl smiled, "Leonardo... I like it!"_

_Leo blushed, "Okay follow me."_

_..._

_He then walked into the lair to see each of his brother doing their own thing but turn their heads in Leo's direction to see that the girl turtle was following closely behind. Raph approached them looking displeased, "Why did you bring her here?"_

_The girl winced and hid behind Leo and he stretched out his arms protectively, shielding her from his brother. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go... she all alone."_

_"Not our problem." Raph snapped back. "What will Master Splinter think when he hears that you brought someone here?"_

_Leo signed, "Shes not a human Raph... Shes one of us."_

_Raph eyed the girl and it seemed right on cue that Master Splinter walked in to stop the argument that he was hearing but froze when he saw something behind Leo. Raph came running up to Splinter, "Father, Leo brought someone home with us!"_

_Splinter eyes widened when Leo stepped aside so he could look at the person. She was just like his sons, a turtle, but he could obviously tell that she was female. He was mesmerized by her misty blue eyes and long brown hair, she looked fragile and sad. He spoke gently to her, "How did you become what you are?"_

_The girl forced a smirk, "You mean a giant turtle?"_

_Splinter__ smiled at the girl because she was not much taller than his knees, much like his sons but he nodded._

_"Well I don't remember much but standing up in a ooze that I didn't recognize and then feeling alone..."_

_He felt his heart drop, "Are you alone my child?"_

_She nodded her head sadly and looked up at the tall rat that stood in front of her with teary eyes. Splinter took a deep breath, "You may live with us for as long as you want." He smiled at her. He couldn't leave any child alone, not ever._

_The girl lit up and smiled really big. She then ran over to Splinter and wrapped her arms around him, "Can I call you Daddy?" she asked hopefully._

_Splinter beamed, "Of course you can!" He looked down at her, "What's your name?" he asked_

_The girl looked at him, "I don't have one... Will you name me?!"_

_Splinter looked at the girl for a long time trying to think of the best name that suited her. After a few moments he spoke, "Kasumi." he said. Then looked up at his sons, "This is your new sister Kasumi." he said_

Well... there's the first chapter for my new story for you! And btw you pronounce her kas-ew-me and it means mist, like her misty blue eyes!. Write me reviews and I just might write more!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kasumi, now thirteen along with her brothers now wears a mellow looking yellow mask to show off her liveliness. And she has earned the nicknamed Kas or Kasi from her brothers and has been training along side them. It seemed to her brothers that she had been there the whole time and wasn't the added member of the family. But at times Kasi did feel a little like an outsider compared to her brothers... But soon felt better when she would train with Leo, who she was the closest to. Leo knew pretty much everything about her, to her favorite color, food, TV show (which they shared), and her fangirl obsessions..._

_Leo swept his feet under Kasi and she came tumbling down on to her shell. She used to be able to sweep Leo off his feet, but now that he has thirteen Kasi noticed that he has had gotten stronger, and that included the rest of her brothers. But Leo was strong in a different way... He stood over Kasi and held out his hand for her to grab, "Well at least you lasted longer than you usually do..." he joked._

_"Oh shut up." Kasi playfully said back now standing on her feet. "Don't forget the days when I could kick your butt!"_

_"And when was that exactly?" He said back with his signature grin. _

_She elbowed him on the side and walked back into the living room and they sat down next to each other on the stone like couch. Leo flipped the TV on to their favorite show, Space Heroes and began to watch. Kasi started to get bored because it was a rerun that she had seen countless times. She grabbed Donnie's laptop that was behind her and went to google images then typed in, Jacob Black. She beamed as in seconds different pictures of her dream werewolf boyfriend popped up. She almost drooled when she typed in shirtless and more popped up. Leo noticed her not paying attention and leaned back to see what she was so intensely staring at. He rolled his eyes when he found out, "I don't get what you see in that guy." he said._

_Kasi didn't even take her eyes off of the computer as she answered, "Well for starters he's a werewolf, and totally hot, and have you seen his abs!"_

_She turned to show him a picture and he just frowned, "Yeah right I have more muscles than that guy!"_

_She smirked at him, "Really because I don't see them."_

_He flexed to show off and Kasi did feel herself get hot some what because for thirteen he did have some muscles! Kasi gulped and lied, "Nope still don't see them." and turned her attention back to the computer screen. Okay she somewhat admitted to her self then that she was maybe a little attracted to Leo but then pushed the thought out of her. No... gross... he's her brother and that's all that she should think of him... or should she? He probably didn't feel the same, he probably only saw her as his sister and that was all. She pushed her feelings out of her of him that day for good and she never wanted the thought to cross her again... ever._

_Leo stared at her for a while, he was surprised that she reacted the way she did when he flexed but he ignore the thought and looked at her beauty, especially her misty blue eyes and her long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and had a yellow bow in it to match her mask over her eyes. He shook his head and pushed the feelings that he had toward her away... she was his sister and he was her brother and that's all he would ever be to her. _

_Out of no where Kasi gasped and it freaked Leo out, "What is it Kas?" he asked worried._

_She ran to the bathroom and soon came back beaming, she had braided her hair to the side and put the yellow bow at the end of her hair, "I just saw this online and thought it looked really cute and I had to do it!"_

_Leo signed in relieved, "You made me think something bad happened or something..."_

_Kasi just shook her head and sat back down next to Leo, "Does it look okay?" she asked_

_He smiled, "Anything looks great on you!"_

_"Why thanks!" She said with a sarcastic tone to it._

_..._

_A few months later they were all kneeling down in front of their Sensei waiting excitingly for their personal weapons to be given to them. All the brothers knew exactly what they wanted but Kasi didn't know what she wanted... she liked all the weapons she tried out and could work with all of them well!_

_Master Splinter went down the line giving each brother what weapon they wanted and then he would explain his reasoning for his choice of the weapon. When he lastly got to Kasi she was so nervous she couldn't stand it, she had to know what her weapon was going to be. Master Splinter handed Kasi what looked like to be two sticks that had a metal ball that came to a point at the end. Splinter explain to her that this was a mace and how ninjas use these as deadly weapons and to be handled cautiously. Kasi felt some what disappointed and was hoping for more something she could swing... _

_Master Splinter smiled noticing her shoulders slumping a little, "And for many years ninjas have adapted and had made changes to weapons."_

_Kasi looked up at him curiously and he finished, "Press the back of the mace my daughter."_

_When she did the two metal balls came tumbling down with a chain attached to it, so it made it possibly for her to swing it over her head. She smiled really big, "Cool..." she said as she pressed the back of the mace again and the metal balls returned to their place at the top of the stick. She looked at Leo who was next to her and kept the smile on her face, "I can so beat you up now!"_

_Leo smirked at her and put his katanas in their new spot behind his shell, "Like to see you try!"_

__Well there you go! Sorry but this isn't my best! I promise that there will be better chapters later on!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kasi quickly fixed her side pony tail and her yellow bow on top of her head before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She began to walk out of her bedroom when she stopped and back tracked back to her room. "Almost forgot my mask" she thought. She put it over her eyes then went into the kitchen. And of course there was little Mikey sitting in his chair with the goofy smile on his face. _

_"Good morning!" he said_

_Kasi ignored him playfully then annoyed sounding said, "Oh yeah, good morning."_

_Mikey frowned, "Isn't there anything special you want to tell me?"_

_Kasi knew exactly what he was talking about but acted stupid, "Uhhh, what cereal do you want?"_

_"Come on Kasi! You do this every year!"_

_She couldn't help but smirk, "What do I do every year!"_

_"You know! That thing where you act stupid!"_

_Kasi forced a frown, "Well that's not nice to say to your older sis!"_

_Mikey rolled his eyes, "Only by a few months... your birthday was a few months ago... which would make mine..."_

_Raph came walking, interrupting the conversation. And took a seat a few chairs away from Mikey. Kasi giggled and threw her arms around her brother's neck, "Happy Birthday!"_

_Raph smiled but still pushed his sister away, "Yeah, Yeah whatever."_

_"HEYYYY!" Mikey shouted._

_"God Mikey, calm down..." Raph tiredly said._

_"No fair, Raph got a Happy Birthday!"_

_"Its not like I didn't tell you Happy Birthday." Kasi said smiling real big._

_Mikey threw his arms in the air, "I give up."_

_Kasi giggled and playfully shove Mikey, "You know that I couldn't forget, Happy Birthday."_

_"That's better." Mikey smiled._

_"Baby." Raph semi-coughed._

_"I'm tired of hearing all you guys arguing when I'm mediating."_

_Kasi knew who the voice belong too, "Happy Birthday Leo!"_

_He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah I forgot."_

_"Whatever, you're just trying to sound cool..." Mikey assured._

_Kasi rolled her eyes, "So how does it feel to be seventeen?"_

_"Uhhhh the same." Raph admitted._

_"It kinda does, huh?" Kasi remembered feeling the same way a few months ago. "So what are we going to do today?"_

_..._

_They all stood on the roof of the building looking down at the glowing building below them. They were thinking that Kraang was inside and they needed to see what they were up to. Kasi couldn't help but feel that something wasn't going to go well tonight and she shared how she was feeling with Leo but he shut her out. Ever since he had became leader two years ago, he had slowly became more and more serious. She had missed the days where they could hangout on the couch and watch Space Heroes and have pointless sparring matches. She signed and it caught the attention of Raph, "What's up?" he asked. _

_"Nothing." she lied._

_ He crossed his arms and looked at her, he knew something was up and before he could say anything else Leo gave the signal to attack._

_They broke through the windows and dropped down. Immediately the Kraang had their lasers pointed at them but Kasi noticed something behind the large crowd of Kraang, Karai. Kasi hate for her went back to when she was 15. Leo just happen to trust a girl from the foot clan and then got stabbed in the back, even though she warned him about her. He never listened to her and thought that there was good in her or something. _

_Kasi flung herself through the Kraang to get to Karai who was waiting with a smile. Kasi threw the first punch and soon they were kicking, punching, and dodging each other. "Why are you here?" Kasi demanded._

_"Oh the usual, just taking some of Kraang's technology and bringing it to Stockman..."_

_Kasi jabbed her in the stomach with her foot and it made Karai slide back a little. She shooked her head, "Fighting like that are we?" She knocked Kasi to her back and stood over her. Kasi tried to get back up but was shoved back down with Karai's foot, Kasi's head hitting the hard ground, "No use in fighting me. I am much greater than you." Kasi struggled slightly but it was no use. "Why are you even with the turtles I always wondered... The odd one out, the one that doesn't belong." she titled her head slightly. "They call you their sister but are you really?"_

_"Shut up." Kasi said as she knocked Karai to the ground and sat on top of her. Kasi was just about to give her the biggest blow to the face when a voice stopped her, "Kas stop!" Only Leo called her that. "That's not going to help anything." he told her as he pulled Kasi off of Karai. It didn't take Karai but a second to run out the door saying as ran, "Thanks for saving me once again heroboy!" in a sarcastic tone that made Kasi tighten her fists._

Its been a few weeks hasn't it? Well I'm so very sorry for not update sooner! I've been having volleyball tournaments left and right then I was sick with strep *yayyy* and I had to catch up on school work! And on top of that I was having bad writers block! But after reading some of my favorite peoples fanfiction I felt better! Hope you liked the chapter and remember... Review and Follow!


	4. Chapter 4

_They walked back to their home after the fight with Kraang and Karai. And with being the rebel Kasi is she walked on the sidewalk of the asleep city as the rest of the turtles walked on the roofs of buildings. _

_"Kas! I said get up here!" Leo demanded as he looked down at the girl he was in love with._

_Kasi looked up at Leo and frowned but kept walking on the sidewalk, "No!"_

_Mikey jumped down and walked next to Kasi, "Come on Kasi... You might get caught."_

_"I don't care." Kasi said without meeting her little brother's eyes. _

_Mikey kept by his paranoid sister's side and out of nowhere Kasi freezes in shock. _

_"What?!" Mikey asked slightly afraid. _

_Hearing Mikey's troubled voice the others jumped down and joined them. _

_"What's wrong Kasi?" Raph asked._

_Kasi was standing in front of a poster hanging up at the movie theater advertising a new release of a movie that she had been waiting for since December._

_"No way... Warm Bodies..." she said in awe. _

_"Oh my god!" Leo crossed his arms, "Making us think something was wrong..."_

_"I thought you grew out of you're fandoms." Donnie wondered._

_"Pssssh never." Kasi said._

_"What happened to Twilight or Hunger Games?" Mikey asked. _

_"Well Twilight is over, waiting for the next Hunger Games..."_

_"And why is this one so great?" Leo asked._

_Kasi rolled her eyes and pointed at the boy in the poster, "Well he is a hot zombie with a cute puppy face and she is a human who needs saving from zombies, he falls in love with her and slowly turns human again."_

_"Zombies?" Raph laughed. "So I guessed that the vampire, werewolf, and kids killing each other got old."_

_"I think it sounds amazing!" Mikey said with big eyes, "Finally a romance movie that's actually cool!" He grabbed Kasi by the shoulders. "Do these zombies eat people and is there action?" _

_"Well yeah!" Kasi answered._

_"Sweet..." Mikey said now staring at the poster himself._

_"Maybe I can take you to see it." Leo said with a hopeful smile._

_Kasi frowned remembering her anger, "No thanks I rather Mikey take me..."_

_"Fine." Leo frowned. "Lets keep walking." _

_..._

_When they finally arrived home Kasi pushed past her brothers and was a little harsher to Leo with the shove and ran into her room and slam the door as loud as she could. _

_"If she thinks she can..." Leo got cut off._

_"Give it a rest Leo." Raph said. "She pissed at you and you need to calm down."_

_"I know shes pissed Raph but that doesn't give her a right to come in and push everyone around then slam her door." _

_Raph shook his head and watched his brothers go to their rooms, "Listen Leo I know you have liked her since we were kids but you are slowly losing her and she is slowly losing herself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"In case you haven't noticed but you have been very controlling and serious lately... more like the past few years."_

_"I'm suppose to lead." Leo said through clenched teeth._

_"I know but the way you have been treating her, its different then when you guys were little."_

_"Where's Splinter Raph?"_

_Raph looked at the ground. "Gone." Shredder kidnapped him about a year ago and they don't know if their father is still alive or not. _

_"And how did that happened?"_

_"When we went out past curfew and came back to find him missing."_

_"Because I went against Splinters orders and went out to patrol and brought you guys along." Leo corrected. It was the first time Leo went against Splinter direct orders and it came back to haunt him. "Next time you want to talk about me getting too serious or controlling then just tell me and I'll remind you."Leo walked out of the living room leaving his brother in a daze._

_Leo walked by Kasi's room and stopped and put his ear to the door to hear music playing and quiet singing then he realized that it was Kasi, he pressed his ear harder to the door to listen better. _

I wanna give you one last option. I wanna give you one last chance. If ya looking for the main attraction. Then hold on tight and let me do my dance.

_He opened the door slightly and stepped in her room shutting the door quietly behind him._

If you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom . If got it , you got that boom boom.

_He walked around her bed to see Kasi in the bathroom with her long brown hair to her waist and she was slowly brushing it as she sung along. It was the first time he ever saw her hair down._

You got that hot shit, boy ya blessed. Let me feel up on your chest. Flex it, you da man, you da man. One hundred...

_Kasi stopped when she saw the reflection in her mirror and it almost gave her a heart attack, "Leo! what the fuck!"_

_"Sorry! I just heard you singing and I wanted to listen you're really goo..." _

_Kasi shoved him and it made him fall back on the bed, "GET OUT!" And that's when Leo noticed the tear stains on her light green cheeks._

_"Kas... I..."_

_"Just leave." she said._

_"If it about me yelling or getting on to you its only because I..."_

_Kasi laughed a mean laugh Leo never heard, "You think that's why I'm mad... you have no clue o'fearless one." There was a slight pause "Leave..." she said once again. _

_Leo stood up and started to walk out but stopped, "I care about you in ways you'll never get." Then slammed her door behind him._

Hey Guys! So i decided to post this chapter really early because 1. i have no homework for once tonight. 2. I have a HUGE volleyball tournament in Dallas, Texas this Saturday... And i got this idea for the plot of this story yesterday when I was listening to songs that are kinda like break-up, I hate you songs... Like, Love the Way You Lie for an example. Hahaha so hope you like this chapter! Please Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Kasi laid in her bed silently crying to herself; She felt alone, lost, and confuse. And the worst part of it all she couldn't tell you why, she just felt the way she did. But she did knew what Karai said to her had a affect on her and then Leo standing up for her, and how different Leo is now after Splinter is gone. She couldn't talk to him like she used to, now she was telling Raph everything. Raph would actually listen and give somewhat good advice, but Kasi had always appreciated it. Karai's words started to flood her mind, _

'Why are you even with the turtles I always wondered... The odd one out, the one that doesn't belong.'

_Kasi was the odd one out, well she is the one they took in..._

'They call you their sister but are you really?'

_She wasn't their sister, she was the add on. "Why am I even here?" she thought. She sat up in her bed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so lost, alone, why do I feel this way?" The memory of her shoving Leo across the room replayed in her mind, the dresser was still on the ground that he knocked over as he fell. She couldn't believe what she did, and he didn't do anything. Wait, he did. "I have to get out of here."_

_She got out a piece of paper and pencil and began to write on it,_

Dear Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

I have to leave. I'm sorry but I'm so confuse and I don't want you guys to see me the way I am. I don't want to take anything out on you guys. I will be back though, don't know when...

Love, Kasi.

_She folded up the letter and set it on her desk and glance at herself in the mirror, she saw the yellow bow on her head and frowned. She pulled it out of its place and tied it around the paper. She grabbed her weapons and put them on her side belt, then grabbed the letter. She quietly made her way out her door then went into the kitchen and set the letter on the table. She slowly made her way to the door when a voice stopped her, "Where you going, Kasi?"_

_She spun around to see Raph with his arms crossed, "Out."_

_He frowned, "You coming back?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_He took a deep breath, "Listen Kasi, if this about how Leo.."_

_"Its not just Leo, Raph. I'm confused and lost and I don't know why." _

_"Yeah I kinda thought so. But come back okay? You have no idea how important you are to us."_

_Kasi sarcastically chuckled, "Yeah okay."_

_"Listen to me Kasi. I shouldn't be telling this to you but Leo, he loves you, and not as a brother. He never thought of you like a sister."_

_Kasi looked at the ground, "I'm leaving now."_

_"Where are you going to go? Your a giant turtle."_

_"Florida, Texas, California, I don't know some where that's warm. And I'm going to travel at night."_

_"Kasi that's like weeks or months walk on foot, just to get there!"_

_"That's the point."_

_He shook his head, "Alright I'm not stopping you. But remember what I said..."_

_"Yeah I will, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_And then she walked out into the sewers to begin her long journey. To the other side of the country._

Sorry for a short chapter... But i'm sooo bored in my 2nd hour and had nothing to do! And this week has been pretty rough... not just being forever alone on valentine's day but I lost my little puppy! :'( So i might write some more on monday!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy! I'm back! I'm just gonna stop telling you guys when I will post more because I don't usually... sorry about that btw. I'm pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you like it!

_Its been a little over a year since she left New York, and she hasn't had even the slightest thought about going back home. Sure, she told Raph she would come back. But she never did tell him when she would. She didn't even know when she would, for now she was going to live hidden in the daytime and hidden in the shadows of the night. She loved living by herself, because there was no one tell her what to do, where to do it, and when to. She loved the silence surrounding her. It was something that she had forgotten growing up with her brothers. _

_Kasi watched the man step out of his delivery car. "What's for dinner tonight?" she thought. As soon as he was on the door steps of the home she leaped out of her hiding place and open the car door. She looked quickly around and smiled when she saw the bag of undelivered food in the backseat. She grabbed the largest brown bag and hurried back to her hiding spot. The delivery man walked back to the car and climbed in, unaware that he just got taken from. Kasi started to walk back to the abandoned house on the outskirts of the city as the man drove off. _

_She stepped into the little house and took a deep breath, "Home sweet home..." She sat down on the mat on the floor that she considered a couch and opened the brown bag. Inside she found chinese food and was slightly disappointed. _

_"Again? Why can't I steal something other than chinese food." she exclaimed out loud._

_Beside her complains she ate it all until it was gone. Then she walked outside and took a deep breath smelling the warm country nights air. If she was in New York she would be smelling chilled air with car exhausted. One thing she loved being out where it was untouched by any city life. And you would be surprised by how many people lived out here besides her. Her neighbors all had acres of land, some had cattle or horses grazing on it or others were just land by itself. Sometimes she forgets that there is city life just a few miles from her. God, even the nearest 7-eleven and Mcdonalds were just a few miles away._

_It won't be long though. The city is slowly getting bigger and bigger and soon all this rolling land full of grass and trees will be roads, highways, tall buildings, and more people living in it. It sadden Kasi that no one will stop and realize that they are soon going to take the country out of this place. Oh well she would enjoy it as it is now. She was so surprise when she started to make her way to the south and started to see less and less city life. But she would always come upon a town like she is in now or a huge city that had already taking over all country life._

_Her plan is to started heading west now that she is about as far south that she wants to be. Right now she is a little town in north Texas very close to the border line of Oklahoma. _

_She then out of nowhere remembered when she was in a town-city in Virginia and had actually got caught by a man in his late forties. Poor man, he tried for a few weeks to convince everyone around him of her but being as prideful as humans are they only listen themselves and dismissed his discovery of her. But he wouldn't let it drop and soon he had people calling him crazy and the last I saw of him was that he was being carried out of a building and put in an ambulance. _

_Kasi shook her head to get the guiltiness she was feeling away. She looked up at the star filled sky, something she saw rarely in New York and wondered how the guys were doing and what they were up to. She wondered this about once everyday. _

_..._

_Leo sat on the couch staring at the black TV screen. He didn't know that he had a pair eyes watching him. _

_"Hey Leo, April brought pizza." Raph told him._

_Leo didn't make a attempt to move from his spot, "It's been over a year now Raph. You told me that she said she would be back." _

_"She did say she would... I just didn't ask when and she never said."_

_"She's missed birthdays and hoildays. That's not like her. I can't help but feel like something is wrong."_

_"Well she is fine Leo, calm your worry ass down and come eat." _

_Leo just shook his head, "I'm good maybe later."_

_He continued to stare at the black screen in front of him. Kasi probably is fine, living her own life. He remembered how broken he felt when Raph told him that she left..._

"What do you mean shes gone?" Leo shouted at Raph.

He held up his hand in defense "All I'm saying is that she said she had to leave, but she said that she will be back!"

"I can't believe you just let her walk out!"

"Shes a big girl Leo. I think she can take care of herself."

"Not the point. Where did she say she was heading?"

"She wasn't very clear, I don't think she knew. But she did say that she going somewhere warm like Florida, Texas, or California."

"I can't believe you! I can't... UH!" He hit his fist on the concrete wall. "I can't live without her Raph!"

"What do you mean.." Raph knew what he meant he just wanted to see what his brother would say.

"I mean that I might actually have feelings for her."

Raph smirked, "Well finally you admitted it."

Leo felt himself starting to calm down. "Yeah. If she doesn't come back then I wouldn't know what to do."

Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "I made sure that she knew how important she was to us. Give her a few weeks I bet she will be back and all better."

_Leo smiled at the flashback. "Yeah a few weeks." he thought. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as he thought himself. "I just don't have feelings for her anymore... shes more to me than that now. I love her."_

Awwww! So. Much. Fluff. haha... Hope you liked it! please R&R! oh and _My life is a h0t mess _I really wanted to put your idea for the chapter in this here but I already had it planned out in my head! But how bout Kasi runs into someone on the way back to the sewers? lol Byee for now!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kasi put her coat and hat on and got into her car, well it wasn't really her car... let's just say that she is 'borrowing' it. Or at least that's what she thought. She has 'borrowed' a lot of things these past four years. She thought it was based on her survival and it was at first but then it came to more then taking water or food. She started to take furniture, electronics, and now she has her own car. _

_Now she can drive around instead of walking and now thanks to her neighbor who always had gas for his tractors, she doesn't have a worry at all. Well that's a lie, she was always worried. What if some caught her? What would they do? She pushed the worries down inside her and to clear her head was going to drive into the city. _

_She looked into the rear-view mirror to see if she was hidden behind her clothes. She was and it being late at night helped a lot. As she pulled out of the garage she was realizing how much she had changed. Kasi was now twenty-two and she fully had her curves and her breasts had gotten bigger. She rarely wore her hair up now, so it was always down and went to about her elbow. She still wore the yellow mask across her eyes and belt around her waist which made her curves even more noticeable. Lastly she wore brown leather gloves that cut off diagonally at her elbows. Other than that she still had the same shiny brown hair and misty blue eyes._

_..._

_Kasi squinted through the rain on her window. She knew that the weather was suppose to be bad tonight but she didn't think that she would feel the car rocking as she drove from the strong wind. Then she heard what she learned to be the tornado sirens go off. She took a deep breath and back tracked to the house, the second she walked in she turned her TV on to see a weather man waving his hand around a big red spot on the map. Kasi tried her best to listen but with the TV beeping every few seconds showing warnings for different towns it became hard and she decided to get into her underground shelter outside._

_She grabbed her weapons and fearfully headed out the back door. Kasi thought she would be blown away with the wind being as strong as it was and it took her all her strength to get to the rusted metal door of the shelter. She tugged on the door to open it but it wouldn't move and after several failed attempts of trying to open the shelter she stopped and looked up to the sky. The sky flashed of lighting every second and each time it did Kasi could see a tornado slowly made its way in her direction. She felted herself panic and tried to pull the door open, but it didn't move. Kasi sat in the grass and put her head between her knees, not knowing what to do. _

_She then heard a metal clanging sound and looked up to see a silhouette standing above her in front of the now opened shelter. The person started to climb down the stairs and looked but to a daze sitting Kasi. "Come on." the voice ordered. _

_Kasi got up and followed the voice down the stairs into the shelter. She sat in the corner and watched as the person struggled to shut the metal door and lock it behind them. The person sat down in the opposite corner of the shelter and looked at Kasi. And all she could see through the dark was his glowing eyes and she hoped he couldn't see her in fear that he might see what she is. They awkwardly stared at each other for awhile until the person spoke up, "So you've been here this whole time."  
_

_"Excuse me?" Kasi asked. "I think you have the wrong girl."_

_The person didn't reply but just stared back into her, "No I don't" he finally said back._

_"Okaaaay..." Kasi said back a little weird out._

_Then came another awkward silence only to be interrupted by gushes of wind or the booming of thunder. Each time Kasi would whimper because they only thing that really spooked her was the loudness of thunder and wind._

_"Sooo what's your name?" she asked hoping to break the silence. _

_She heard the person move a little then replied, "Its probably best if you don't know just yet."_

_Kasi rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms and as she sat her arms back down she felt her arm touch something cold. She picked it up to find out that it was a flashlight. "Yay! This will help." She flipped the switch on and then used it to look at her surroundings and then lastly at the mystery person. She jumped as the person looked up at her now visible face and smiled at her._

_"Leo! What are you doing here?!" she asked slightly annoyed._

_"Looking for you that's what." he replied._

_"Why can't you leave me alone?"_

_Leo crossed his big arms. "I have now for four years!"_

_Kasi breathed deeply to calm herself, "How did you find me?"_

_"Easy, I followed the people who believed that they saw you then after that the reports of missing items and ran into this little town."_

_"Haha, Oh yeah..."_

_"Why are you stealing things?"_

_Kasi laughed, "I'm not stealing just taking what I need to survive."_

_"I'm sure a big flat screen and a queen size bed is base off of survival." _

_Kasi took a deep breath trying to stay calm, "And why were you in my house?"_

_"Isn't like its yours. Did you have to kill the people who lived there?"_

_That made Kasi snap, "You know what? I was starting to think about going back but with you being here now its just reminding me why I left."_

_"Because of me?" Leo asked._

_"Yeah maybe if you would lighten up and quit being so you then maybe I wouldn't have left." She shouted back._

_Leo lowered his eyes to the ground, "Well sorry I'm so me, its just not the same back at home without you." He stood up, "Well I guess you can come home when you want I'll just head back and tell everybody that it might take a few more years." _

_Kasi stood up and grabbed his arm, "No wait... you can't leave right now the tornado hasn't passed yet."_

_"Yeah wouldn't want to be blown away." He sat back down and Kasi took a seat next to him._

_"Listen, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I'm just not use to having someone tell me what's up."_

_Leo smiled, "Its okay and I kinda was expecting it on the way here."_

_"But I'm still pissed at you."_

_"And I was expecting that too."_

Heyy! I'm back! Okokok so I guess I could go on and say that the reason its been taking me so long to post something is because of track meets, vball tournaments and me having my birthday. But really I just need to be better about posting stuff. So sorry at that and I will be posting another chapter probably later on in the week! Bye for now and please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

_Leo and Kasi climbed out of the shelter to see a now clear night sky. There was debris everywhere, and Kasi could see that some houses that were around her were missing. But luckily her old house was still standing. But inside it was a wreck, windows shattered, things broken on the floor, and there was dirt and debris everywhere that flew in because of the broken windows._

_"Oh God..." Kasi moaned as she looked at her fridge that was knocked over with food spilled out of it._

_"I'll help clean up." Leo offered._

_Kasi looked up at him with a frown, "If you want to."_

_..._

_Kasi sat down on her couch and glance at the stove clock, 3:17. She groaned, "It's cool not like I wanted to sleep anyway."_

_Leo sat down next her a slightly laughed, "Well at least I know that you still have your humor."_

_Kasi shook her head, "That might be the only thing that's the same."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"Well, I'm not the same little ball of happiness."_

_There was a short pause of silence, "Yeah I've notice." Leo said. "Why did you leave, and don't say because of me."_

_"Uhh..." "I don't think I want to say yet."_

_"I just thought that I deserved an answer after four years of wondering why."_

_Kasi laughed, "That's funny because when I left I don't remember you caring."_

_"You thought I didn't care?"_

_"You made that clear when you decided to save your little girlfriend instead of your sister couple years back."_

_Leo smiled, "My girlfriend? I gave that up four years ago, and look..." Leo turned around and Kasi immediately noticed the long cut going down the back of his shell._

_"Oh my God Leo... What..." She didn't have to ask, "So it took Karai actually stabbing in your back to realize that she's a bitch!"_

_"Nooo try me trying to find out where you were and going to see if she had you."_

_"I left a note."_

_Leo raised his voice, "That wasn't for me! Do you realize how that made me feel?"_

_"I was just pissed, sorry."_

_"Do you remember what I said to you before I left your room?"_

_Kasi shook her head telling him no._

_"I told you that I care about you in ways that you don't understand..."_

_Kasi shook her head again, "I don't remember you saying that."_

_"Well I did and I meant it." There was another pause. "Kas, ever since we found you in the sewers I have lik-." He stopped talking._

_"What is it?" Kasi asked._

_"I have liked you since we were kids."_

_"What?" Kasi asked dumbfounded. "I thought Raph was kidding..."_

_"What? Raph said something to you?"_

_Kasi smiled, "Yeah he just said that you have liked me for a while and that you never thought of me as a sister."_

_"I'm going to kill him when we get home."_

_Kasi laughed, "And to be honest I never really though\ht of you like a brother, I always felt that I liked you differently."_

_"And that's what I was trying to tell you that night I went into your room."_

_"Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way."_

_Leo smiled, "Its okay, but don't ever leave me again... I was really lost without you."_

_"I just got distracted I guess, and I won't ever leave again."_

_"And I'll make sure that you know that I care for you, I don't want you to feel alone ever again."_

_"Promise?" Kasi asked._

_"Promise." Leo leaned forward closing the gap between them and softly kissed her. Kasi immediately melted into the kiss and forgot everything about why she was mad. Kasi wanted to be closer to him so she deepened the kiss and Leo ran his tongue across Kasi lip. And it sent chills up Kasi spine as she opened her mouth and Leo slipped his tongue in and she moaned. Kasi didn't do a lot of thinking after that, she just enjoyed the moment._

Short Chapter! But at least I kept my word and posted before the week was over. And I hope the last part wasn't 'mushy' for you guys... Tell me what you think and review? byee!


	9. Chapter 9

_Kas sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. 'What happened last night?' she thought but remember when she looked next to her. Then she felt a wave of pain came to her wrists and hips when she rubbed them she remembered how Leo help her hips and wrists down as they madeout last night. She got up and went to the bathroom mirror to get ready for the day but almost fell over when she saw her lips, they were huge! And on top of that her cheeks were still pink. 'Niceee...' She started brushed her tangled hair when she saw Leo leaning on the door frame._

_"Hey." he said with a smile._

_Kasi smiled back at his reflection and she felt the sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach again, but ignored it and continued brushing her hair. "What's up?" Is all she could think to say._

_"Umm hungry. What do you want?"_

_"I don't care..." Leo started to walk off to the kitchen but Kasi called out to him, "Hey Leo, I want to go home."_

_She couldn't see but he turned and smiled at her but walked out of the room without saying anything._

Few Months Later...

_"Gah! I didn't know that I would actually miss the sewers!" Kasi exclaimed as her and Leo climbed down the manhole._

_"Uhh I don't know how to respond to that..." Leo awkwardly said._

_Kasi rolled her eyes, "Shut up..."_

_As they started to get closer to their home Kasi started to get very nervous and Leo sense it and pulled her to the side. "Hey are you alright?"_

_"Yeah totally!" she lied._

_Leo gave her a doubtful look, "I just want you to know that I never told anyone that I was leaving..."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Well when I left to find you it was kinda sudden and I just walked out."_

_Kasi did a facepalm, "Leo that just makes me even more nervous! There going to mad at me for leave, at you for leave, and... and we have to tel them about... us."_

_"Hey." Leo cupped Kasi's face, "Its going to alright." He slowly stared to close the gap between them and-._

_"I didn't know that you liked her!" said a female voice._

_They both turned their attention to the voice to find out that it was Karai. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."_

_"What are you doing here?" Kasi said through clench teeth._

_"Oh hey Kasi, long time no see! Have you finally got over what I said?" she said with a smirk._

_Kasi shook her head and looked down. "No."_

_"What's she talking about Kas?" Leo asked._

_"Nothing. Let's leave." She turned to leave but Karai's voice stopped her._

_"Are you really going to back to be the little add on they can't get rid of?"_

_Leo put an arm around Kasi's shoulder. "That's not true Karai!"_

_"That's not how she feels..." Karai said back._

_"Kas?" Leo ask wanting her opinion._

_"Why don't you go away?" She snapped back to Karai._

_"Awww I hurt Kasi's feelings, it's okay." Karai sarcastically said._

_Kasi turned to Leo. "Why are you letting her talk to me like that? And believing her!"_

_"What do you want me to do?" he asked._

_"Help me kick her ass!"_

_Leo just stood their eyes glued to the ground. "I can't... I mean I don't want anyone hurt."_

_Kasi crossed her arms with a sad look, "Well I do." Before Leo could object Kasi ran to Karai and gave her a huge blow to the face._

Haha Im sooo proud of how fast I updated! Oh and I tried my best fit your guys ideas to them running into someone in the sewers and some kind of Leo, Kasi, and Karai drama in there. Sorry about leave you guys hanging btw! See ya later :)) Remember to review because if you don't then I'll cry,,, just kidding! You don't have to leave me a review... but you should haha ;)))


	10. Chapter 10

_Karai flew back and hit the wall behind her hearing the sound of her skull slamming into the cement. But Kasi didn't wait for Karai to recover before she attacked again; this time kicking Karai to the ground then kicking her in the stomach. Kasi was screaming many curse words at Karai and the more Karai pleaded for her to stop the harder she would kick._

_Leo watched in a daze of how fast and powerful Kasi had gotten. She managed to bring Karai down in seconds. Something he was never able to do. After long moments of standing still he broke out of the daze when Karai started coughing up blood._

_"Kas stop! She has had enough, you've won." He touched Kasi's shoulder and she looked up at him with rage in her eyes._

_"Back off." she spat at him and kicked harder. _

_Leo harshly pulled Kasi back and she fell to the ground and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Leo stood over Karai like he was sheilding her from an monster._

_"Why are you protecting her? She needs to die for the way she made me feel!"_

_Leo was confused, he didn't understand why she hated her so bad, "Thats not the way you deal with things Kas. You don't kill people out of hate, its wrong." _

_"I DONT'T CARE! I-I-I hate you!" Tears were coming down her face so much she could barely see. But she did see Leo pick up Karai's limp body. Doesn't he realize that shes jealous? Jealous of Karai and him. In the past few months that shes spent with Leo she realized that she had always had feelings for him, but would for some reason she always hid them. And seeing Leo hold Karai the way he was was making her furious._

_She stood up and ran past Leo, still tears were coming out of her eyes. 'I never should of came back... why did I come back?'_

_Kasi has never run so hard in her life. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her and the same thoughts kept replaying in her mind, 'Have to leave, never should have came back.' _

_She snapped back into reality when she ran into something and fell back a few steps. Her vision was blurred but she could see a turtle in front of her and could barely make out the red it wore._

_"Kasi? Is that you?" A stunned Raph asked._

_Kasi wrapped her arms around her brother and she could barely talk she was crying so hard, "Its true isn't?"_

_Raph was completely lost but hugged her back, "Is what true?"_

_"That I am a little add on that no one wanted here." She tried to wipe her eyes but only new tears would replace the ones wiped away._

_"Kasi, that's not true. We all love you death and have fucking missed you!" Raph reassured her._

_Kasi pulled back from the hug, "Then why do I feel like everyone feels that way? Leo promised he wouldn't have me feel alone and he broke it when he wouldn't help me kill Karai!"_

_"Wait... Hold up, Leo is with you? You were trying to kill Karai? Why?"_

_Kasi's sadness was starting to be replaced with anger, "Because she has had something in her that Leo had always liked, and she knows it and always finds a way to rub it in my face..." Kasi made a fist. "She is also always causing me emotional pain, she has even noticed that I'm a little add on!"_

_Raph grabbed Kasi by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "Kasi, I don't know how to get this through your head but we have never and won't ever think of you like that."_

_Kasi avoided his stare and chose to look at the wall behind him, "But Leo-"_

_"Is a dumbass for not standing beside you. I'm guessing he told you his feelings for you?"_

_Kasi nodded her head, "And I feel the same way."_

_Raph smiled at her, "Then why are you crying and running?"_

_"Because..." she didn't know why but she was feeling the same way now that she did when she ran away all those years ago. "I don't know but I'm leaving."_

_"What? But you just got back!" _

_Kasi started to distance herself from her brother, "Yeah I know. I just can't handle it all right now." _

_She turned to leave but Raph grabbed her wrist, "Kasi you have no idea what it's been like since you left! Leo would mope around the house everyday, Donnie stays in his lab all day maybe not showing his face for weeks, and Mikey... Isn't like he used be, and the sad thing is that your yellow bow that you had left tied to the letter you wrote the day you left he has kept tied to his wrist and won't take it off for anything."_

_Kasi felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't realized that she meant so much to her brothers and the thing with Mikey wearing her hair bow around his wrist sent her over the top. She couldn't abandon her family again, she didn't care how Leo had made her feel she was going to stay for her brothers. _

_She gave Raph another hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I did that to you guys. I won't ever leave again!"_

_Raph smiled and lifted her up, "Okay,okay enough with the touchy-feely stuff because there is going to be more of that when we get home."_

_Kasi smiled, 'Home...' She thought._

Ello! I'm back:)) I feel pretty good about this chapter... Took me a few days but I did it! I tried to fit what some of your guys ideas in this chapter because I love you guys! Really thanks to all my fans that keeps up with this story even though I drag it out! And if there are misspellings I'm sorry... I tried my best to reread it and fix everything. Write me some reviews and tell me your ideas for later chapters and what you thought about this one! More to come very soon! **Btw the Raph and Kasi moment was soo cute!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Before you read... Just want to say thanks to all the people who read! 50 reviews, 2,500 views, and 16 followers and favs. And thanks to guess, guest1, guest2, my sweet feathered angel, nehamee, your biggest fan, and Loving Leo for always reviewing, giving compliments, and ideas. Now you may read :)))_**

_Raph and Kasi entered the lair to find it completely empty. Raph sat Kasi down and headed for the kitchen. Kasi followed closely behind wondering where everyone was. Raph got a beer from the fridge and answer Kasi's thought, "Don is in his lab, Mikey is probably sleeping in his room, and Leo is probably somewhere making out with Karai. __Kasi whimpered a little with his last comment. "Just kidding!" Raph reassured her._

_Kasi left Raph in the kitchen and started heading to the lab where she found a passed out Donnie on his keyboard. She left and came back with a pillow from the couch and replaced the keyboard with the pillow. Donnie didn't even move from his sleep._

_Next Kasi went to Mikey's room to find him asleep as well. She smiled at the way he was sleeping, face down, one leg under the covers and the other not, and with his arm hanging over the side. She immediately noticed her bow tied around his wrist, and teared up just a little. She left without making a noise and found Raph punching away at a punching bag in the dojo._

_She sat on the floor across from Raph with a smile on her face, "Well they are all passed out..."_

_Raph smiled but kept punching away, "I thought they would be."_

_There was silence for awhile before Kasi try to start a conversation, "You guys have change a lot, and when I say that I mean by appearance."_

_"Us? How about you! Look at you all filled out, it's gonna be hard keeping guys away from you!" Raph said with a smirk._

_"Ummm Raph?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_She giggled, "I don't think that will be a problem with me being a mutant turtle..."_

_He laughed as well, "Oh ya, but still for a mutant turtle your pretty sexy!"_

_Kasi laughed, "Well look at you all muscles! I thought Leo was the one with the big muscles but I was sooo wrong!" _

_Both were laughing and they were meaning what they said but not in a way most people would think. They didn't have feelings toward each other other __than brother-sister related. But Leo, who was listen right outside didn't take it that way. After he carried Karai to the surface he pretty much tossed her in the alley and hurried back to the lair hoping Kasi was there. He was relived when heard her and Raph talking but was soon upset at what they were saying. It pissed him off that Raph talked her to that way, calling her sexy and saying that she was filled out. It was true but Leo wanted to be the one to say it. And it pissed him off even more when Kasi said how great Raph looked compared to him. Leo wanted so badly to run on in there and beat Raph up but he didn't and instead went into Kasi's room and hid himself. So he could get Kasi alone when she was done flirting with Raph._

_..._

_Kasi soon after laughing and making jokes with Raph retired and headed to her room, she turned the lights on and turned around to see Leo laying on her bed. _

_"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him._

_"I was just coming in here to be with you." He told her._

_Kasi didn't move but just glared at him, "I'm so pissed at you right now."_

_Leo sat up, "Well I am pissed at you so I guess we are even."_

_Kasi laughed, "How can you be mad at me when I'm not the one who is defending and flirting with a slut._

_"Well you sure seemed to be hitting it off with Raph." _

_Kasi looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know but I heard you guys flirting back in the dojo."_

_"You were listening? Wow... And by the way we were completely joking! I only think of Raph as a brother and its kinda gross you thought of it the other way."_

_Kasi look over at the dresser that was still in the ground from four years ago. She rolled her eyes, "Listen, Why don't you just leave before I do." _

_Leo just shook his head, "No I'm not walking out again."_

_"Fine then I will." She turned to walk out but Leo stood in front of her blocking her from the door. "Come on Leo! I'm not actually leaving, I promise Raph that I wouldn't abandon this family. And unlike you I keep my promises."_

_"I haven't broken any promises." _

_Kasi pushed Leo aside and started to walk out but stop, "You have no idea." And then she shut the door in his face._

_She went to the stone couch and laid down staring at the ceiling. She wanted so badly to leave but she would just remember that she couldn't leave her brothers. 'I hate him!' She thought to herself. 'I know that he still doesn't understand how I feel but whatever. He will be lucky if I ever talk to him again.'_

_Leo walked out of Kasi's room and found her half asleep on the couch. 'I screwed up with her and I don't know how I did.' He walk a little closer to her. "I love you so much." He said as he moved a piece of Kasi hair out of her face. He left her and went to his room. And he didn't know that he said that to wide awake Kasi pretending to be asleep._

This had a different ending but oh well! Don't worry I am not planning a love triangle! Have an idea or thought about the story? Then don't be afraid to PM me! I have already have had a few and I plan on fitting all the ideas in! Byeee


	12. Chapter 12

_Kasi woke up very sore in her back and shoulders and trying to stretch out didn't help. So she got up and headed for the kitchen and decided to make breakfast like always did when she was here. She began to mix the pancake batter when a voice startled her._

_..._

_Mikey woke up to the smell of bacon and quickly rolled out of bed to see who was making breakfast, surely not Raphael, and Donnie hasn't been seen out of his lab in days. Mikey thought as he made his way to the kitchen that April had to be paying a visit and was surprising them with breakfast._

_But who he found wasn't the red headed girl, "Umm who are you." he asked._

_Kasi jumped from mixing the batter and turned to face a lot older Mikey, "Awww Mikey it's me, Kasi!"_

_Mikey just stared at her for awhile, rubbing his eyes, "I'm like not dreaming right?"_

_Kasi shook her head, "Afraid not."_

_Next thing Kasi knew, Mikey was picking her up in a hug and spinning her around, "Oh god Kasi! Don't ever leave again I missed you so much!"_

_"Don't worry Mikey I'm not going anywhere!" She said short of breath from his hug._

_After there little reunion Mikey volunteered to help and soon they were working by each other. But stopped when they heard the front door to the lair open and Kasi immediately became alarmed, with her hands on her weapons._

_But dropped her hands when she saw April come around the corner with a box of donuts in her arms. Kasi was just beginning to meet and get along with April before she left so it was just slightly awkward._

_"Whoa, Kasi is that you?" April asked wide eyed_

_Kasi just simply nodded her head and April took a deep breath, looking at the box in her arms, "Well I didn't know you were going to show up and make breakfast. So I brought these to feed the guys."_

_Kasi caught the annoyance in her voice, "Oh thats cool we can have those tomorrow!" Sounding a little sarcastic._

_April returning the sarcasm replied, "Oh no problem that would be wonderful."_

_Mikey felt the tension in the room and tried to think of some way to make the situation better. Mikey smiled when he heard the lab door opened, "Hey guys! Donnie is up!"_

_Donnie came in yawning unaware of Kasi presents until he was in front of her, "Uhh, Kasi?"_

_Kasi smiled and gave Donnie a hug, "I missed you Donnie!"_

_"Where have you been?" He asked a little shocked._

_"In southern California, but mostly in northern Texas." She replied with a shrug._

_Donnie smiled at his sister, "Okay I'm mad but yet... Relieved that you are home and well!"_

_Kasi returned the smile, "Me too, and I swear I'm never leaving again!"_

_Mikey and Donnie seemed to thrilled of their sister's return, but April wasn't as happy. Right when she was starting to a have a relationship with Kasi she just walked out. And left her new family torn by her absence. She didn't know why Kasi left and didn't even want to know about it. She believed that Kasi was self-centered and too emotional for her to handle. And it was going to take a lot for Kasi to take up where she left off with April._

_..._

_By the time Kasi finished and set everything out everyone was up and waiting in the kitchen, even Leo who everyone was happy to see but Kasi didn't even look up at him. Kasi passed out plates to everyone, but Leo. And served everyone, but Leo. She just set down the food in front of him telling him to serve himself. Leo looked at Kasi from across the table with a glare but she was still not making any eye contact. _

_While they were eating Kasi told them everything that had happened in the past four years and answered all the question happily, even Aprils. But when the story came to the part where Leo came in she seemed to stop has if finished and Mikey knowing there was more asked, "Then what?"_

_Kasi didn't look up from her plate, "Well I met up with Leo then we came back together."_

_Everyone noticed the short ending but just brushed it off. But Leo was upset that she was making it seem like it was no big deal that he came all the way there to bring her back._

_..._

_Later that night everyone was in bed asleep and Kasi thought it would be a great moment to get out and stretch her legs. She approach the front door and carefully opened it. _

_"Where are you going?" A hushed voice asked._

_Kasi turned to see it was Leo and just ignored him and stepped out into the sewers, and Leo followed. _

_"Where are you going?" Leo repeated louder. _

_"Topside." Was her short answer. _

_Leo grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "Kas, please talk to me! It's killing me!"_

_Kasi yanked her arm away, "What do you want me to say?"_

_"Just tell me what's wrong."_

_The look in his eyes reminded Kasi of the night he found her by the storm shelter, and she melted, "I feel like you don't like me the way you do with Karai."_

_Leo looked surprise, "Is this what everything is about?" _

_Kasi looked down almost embarrassed. And Leo tilted her head up with his hand so she would meet his eyes, "You're unlike anyone Kasumi. I haven't loved anyone liked this ever in my life, and no one will ever come in between me and you."_

_Kasi felted warm inside and didn't know how to responded, and luckily didn't have to for what happened next. Leo kissed Kasi passionately and she just felt all the anger once again blow away as she put her arms around him. She loved the warm feeling of their bodies as she deepened the kiss. She couldn't think of anything in this world that could be better than the way she was feeling now. As they broke apart for air Kasi felt the coldness return._

_"I need to go topside for some fresh air." She told Leo._

_Almost pouting Leo replied, "Come on, just a little longer."_

_Kasi smiled, "Don't worry I'm coming back, just wait for me okay?"_

_Leo nodded and start back toward the lair as Kasi headed in the other direction feeling a bit dizzy. _

_And what happened next surprised her, she felt something grab her from behind and immediately gagged her mouth so her yells were unheard. Her hands were tied and she was thrown to the ground. 'How could one person take me down?' She thought as opened her eyes. She then noticed that she had more than one attacker, three to be exact. And were all three women based on their voices but couldn't see them because of her blurred vision._

_"Okay we got her, now what?" One asked the others._

_"Ummm Karai said to capture her then bring her back." The second one answered._

_The third one snorted, "Come on... Why don't we just kill her now?"_

_The second pushed the third, "No! Karai said that she was a use to us!"_

_"A use my ass.. Like we aren't good enough for her?" The third demanded. _

_The first whimpered, "Guys, no fighting. Lets just take her make to the warehou-." The first got cut off by the third._

_"Stupid! She can still hear us!"_

_The first held her hands up in defense, "Sorry, I thought you knocked her out hard enough."_

_The third took it as a insult, "I'm gonna kill ya!"_

_The second jumped in between them, "Calm down and help me carry her back to Karai."_

_"Whatever." The other two replied sounding slightly annoyed with each other._

Hehe... A twist... Betcha didn't see that coming! Until next time... R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

_Kas blinked rapidly as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. As soon as her vision cleared she immediately spotted Karai then the three girls that she thought were the ones that kidnapped her. _

_"Hello Kasi!" Karai greeted her._

_Kas shook the ropes that were tied to her but was no use. And she found it difficult to reply with a piece of cloth being wedged in her mouth. _

_"Oh I'm sorry! Grace, can you take that rag out of her mouth." Karai asked._

_"Yes." Grace's voice matched the first girls voice, timid and shy sounding. And she was really beautiful, with snow white hair and blue eyes._

_Even with the rag removed Kasi still looked at Karai with a blank stare. Finally then spoke, "Soo seems kinda unfair that all you guys ganged up on me, so lets make it even and untie me as well?"_

_Grace grinned and reached down to untie Kasi but was yanked back by Karai, "Hold up we cant trust her just yet, we have to get her on our side first."_

_"Excuse me?" Kasi asked surprised._

_"Alright listen... We don't have to like each other but I am asking of your help. I have finally found out where the Krangg are keeping most of their mutagen and I wanted to take them out, so we won't have any other people or creatures turn into hideous things."_

_Karai said it do fast and short Kasi could barely follow, "Okay so you just want to get rid of all the mutagen that's mutating people?" _

_Karai nodded her head, but Kasi was confused, "Why?"_

_Karai looked down to the ground then lifted her gloved hand up and removed the glove. To reveal what looked to be like a bear's paw. "Whoaa." Kasi looked at her hand and didn't asked another question about it as she placed the glove back on her hand. _

_"Okay I get where you are coming from, but why do you need me?" Kasi asked._

_Karai smirked, "Well first of all you are an amazing fighter and second of all you have also been affected by the mutagen like us all."_

_"All?" Kasi wondered._

_Karai nodded to Kasi then eyed the girls behind her, "Grace go ahead and remove your choker." Grace took the leather choker off her neck and was transformed into a snow white, blue-eyed mutated cat. _

_Grace smiled, I was a house pet for a wealthy family and I one day got in trouble with Miss and was thrown outside. I then started to wonder around until a glowing substance caught my eye and I went to investigate. Then I found it was a broken canister with ooze coming out, I pawed it curiously then was turned into this._

_Next Karai eyed another girl who had golden brown hair with brown eyes and also wore a matching leather choker. "Takes yours off Kristen." Karai told her as she hesitated._

_Kristen removed hers and she transformed into a very ugly mutated sewer rat, which was weird since with the choker on she was very pretty. "I'm Kristen, (her voice matched the second girls voice from earlier that night.) and I'm just an everyday sewer rat that's was looking for my next meal when I stumbled into some kind of ooze and transformed into this."_

_The third and last girl who had forest green hair and purple eyes, her features were the most striking out of all of them, and didn't hesitated when she ripped her choker off and changed into a mutate lizard. "I'm Sam and all I remember is escaping out of the pet store and found the same stuff as they were all saying and now I'm a giant lizard, short and sweet."_

_Kasi nodded at them all feeling sorry for them as they all placed their chokers back on, and turned human again. "I'm so sorry you guys..." She took a pause. "But I am in."_

_Karai smiled at her as Kristen untied her and Kasi stood up rubbing her wrists. _

_"I have something for you." Karai then handed her a leather choker as well. _

_"How did you make these?" Kasi wondered. _

_Karai shurgged, "Before Dad left he had Stockman make an anecdote so Splinter could travel back not looking like a rat, and he made extras."_

_Kasi made a fist when Karai mention Splinter, but stayed calm. She then placed the choker around her neck and she changed into a person with brown hair, misty blue eyes, and tanned skin. 'Whoa' Kasi thought. Then remembered Leo, who she left. "I have to get back."_

_Karai nodded "Meet back here tomorrow at midnight, with no one."_

_"I will." she then ran out the nearest exit. Worried about how long she had been gone._

**hello! Took a while for this to be written but I did it! And there is only 5 more days of school for me then its just me and fanfiction! **


	14. Chapter 14

I meant to post this chapter earlier! But had a few scary tornadoes this week and I have been helping back in Moore with the relieve crew from that tornado... So sad what happened :( but anyways here's my next chapter! :))

_Karai crossed her arms as Kasi left their secret shed. She didn't quite trust her... But at least Kasi bought the whole, "Don't let the Kraang turn people into monsters story." Behind it all Karai was using her to do the dirty work of getting the mutagen and bringing it to her, she was just going to use the mutagen for evil. She was planning on making a weapon out of iAlan's use it against anyone who didn't give her what she wanted. _

_"Grace!" Karai called out to the pretty-faced white haired girl._

_Grace nervously stepped forward, "Yes?"_

_"I want you to follow her back and spy in her, I don't quite trust her."_

_Grace nodded her head followed Kasi out the door._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Kasi deep in thought was she walked back to the lair. Unaware of being followed..._

_'okay, okay. Why did I just agree with all that? It could be a trick! But I don't know, she seemed pretty serious about the whole thing. Like it meant something to her. So then she has to be telling the truth! Maybe for once Karai was trying to do good. All Kasi knew was that she didn't trust her just yet, she would give it a few weeks.'_

_Her mind drift to another subject._

_'What about those girls? They were all beautiful! Well Kristen didn't seem so out of her human form... But Sam's hair and eyes were so amazing, they took my breath away! And man, Grace in and out of her human form was really pretty! If only she was allowed to tell people about the whole thing then I would so hook her up with one of the guys!'_

_Kasi smiled as she enter the lair to see a fast asleep Leo on the couch. She cuddled up next to him and shut her eyes. _

_Grace hid in the corner of the lair smiling, 'Awww that's so cute!' She thought._

_She started for the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grace spun around to see Kasi._

_"May I help you?" She asked her._

_"Oh, ummm, I was just... Making sure you got home safely!" Grace stammered._

_Kasi was suspicious, "Yeah why wouldn't I? I feel like your keeping something from me."_

_Grace faked a smile, "Nope Karai just wanted me to follow you home to see if you got home alright! Wouldn't want our new member hurt."_

_Kasi stepped in front of Grace, cutting off her exit to the front door, "You're lying."_

_Grace felt fear washed over her. She knew Karai's plan of turning the mutagen into a weapon to use against anyone that wouldn't give her the power she wanted. And she was told that people that stood in their way were the turtles, and the best way to hurt them is to hurt Kasi. Karai had fed lies to Grace and the girls about Kasi and they had all believed them, but Grace was starting to think differently. Kasi wasn't the evil, power hungry person Karai told them about. And Grace had never liked being the bad guy._

_With the long silence Kasi decided to make the answers come faster, "I've got an hot-headed turtle just in the other room and would love to beat in any head that was trespassing." _

_"No don't do that! I can't tell you! I just can't!"_

_Kasi shrugged and slowly started walking to Raph's room, "Alright let's do this the hard way." _

_Grace gulped and fell to her knees, shaking with fear, "Please don't hurt me! I'm only doing what I was told!" _

_"And what were you told?" Kasi demanded._

_Grace looked around nervously as Kasi glared at her. "I'm scared to tell. What if she hurts me?"_

_Kasi rolled her eyes from impatience, "I'm about to go get him..."_

_Then Grace just blurted it out. "That you were not to be trusted yet into the plan, where Karai is doing to double cross you and destroy you and your brothers!" Grace let out a deep breath like she had been keeping it in. _

_"What!" Kasi said angrily. "All you guys will be sorry for messing with me!" She began to attack Grace who accepted each hit with out fighting back. _

_"Wait!" Kasi held back her fist as Grace held her arms up. "I never wanted to be a part of it! I really like you and don't see the problem with you! I want you to get me away from them." _

_Kasi looked at her with suspicion when she heard a voice behind her, "What's going on in here?" _

_Grace's eyes widened as Kasi smiled at her brother, "Oh hi Raph, I just found a trespasser in our home."_

_Raph smiled and made a fist and Grace whimpered. Kasi held a hand up in front of Raph, "But she is now welcomed."_

_Grace smiled and hugged Kasi, "Thank you! I will help you in every way I can!"_

_"Your welcome but let me warn you, if I see any kind of sign of you turning on my family then it will be your last worse mistake. Got it?" _

_Grace simply nodded. "But how do we suppose we stop Karai?"_

_Kasi looked at Raph who had the most confused look on his face, "We don't. We play her game."_

Heyy guys! It's about time to start wrapping up the ending! Don't worry! The last chapter is still awhile away! And good news... It's finally summer for me! And there is going to be a lot coming from me, a new fanfic story about Code Lyoko and the sequel to my ninja turtle story Rachel's Best Friend! So anyways please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Leo gave Kasi the worst glare ever after she finished telling her family beginning to end of last nights events. Leo was furious at Kasi and at himself for not going with her. And everyone couldn't believe that for a second Kasi would trust Karai about anything. Kasi felt all these glared and felt ashamed of herself, and to take the tension out of the air she introduced Grace.

"Everyone this is Grace, she's the one that wants to help us stop Karai."

Grace opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a red masked turtle, "I don't understand! What is she gonna help is with? What are we gonna do?"

Kasi was fuming, 'Wasn't he listening to a word I said?' She thought to herself but answered him anyways. "I thought that since we know her plan I could act like I'm on board then we could all stop her before her plan can work out..."

Grace whimpered slightly, she knew that it was going to take a lot to stop Karai and the others, since they were so loyal to Karai she knew wouldn't be able to convince them to change sides.

Leo liked Kasi's plan and he knew it would best to stop Karai before she got what she wanted, "Grace, when is Karai planning on raiding TCRI?"

Grace twirled her hair with her fingers out of nervousness, "Uhhh I think she was planning tomorrow night like she told you."

Kasi smiled, "Perfect! Okay so Grace and I will tag along, we will stay in the back mostly and right before we get to TCRI Grace will take Kristen from behind and I will Sam. Once they are out of the way you guys." she pointed at her brothers. "Who would be following us from a distance attack Karai at once!" Kasi smiled at her plan.

Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay... How do you suppose we actually defeat Karai and how will you and Grace take the others from behind? I mean you can't just grab them from behind and expect them to just give up."

"Yeah I'm with Donnie and sorry but I don't see this chick bringing down anyone." Raph smirked at the Grace.

Grace gulped and pointed to Kasi, "Well I took her down in my mutant form..."

Mikey laughed and didn't care he was the only one doing so, "Wowww Kasi! You let her take you!"

Grace faced reddened with embarrassment and to prove that she wasn't weak or timid like they thought she removed the choker around her neck. Her body behind to tremble and the others watched with shock as she looked at all them as white cat. She smiled, "When I'm in this form I'm a lot stronger!"

Raph rolled his eyes at the mutate cat, "Really? Do we have to motivate you with catnip or something?"

Grace smiled at him showing off her sharp white teeth, "Come here and I'll show you what I mean!"

Raph didn't move so Grace approached him and she gently grabbed his hand. Raph immediately blushed and tried to hide it but everyone saw it, Grace then extended his arm out and in one fast movement grabbed his arm and flipped him on his shell she put a foot on top of him and pointed his sai at his throat.

"How did you get my sai!" he said with frustration.

Grace smirked, "Well when you don't protect your weapons from your opponent they can take them..."

Everyone in the room started laughing and each on would say out loud how bad Raph got told and that he wasn't the best fighter anymore. Raph wasn't too happy at all, you could almost see the steam coming from him as he got up and grabbed his sai from Grace, "I wasn't ready!"

"Yeah! Because you were to busy blushing and staring at Grace!" Kasi cried out through laughs.

"Whatever." Raph said as she stomped off to his room, slamming it behind him.

Leo smiled at Raph embarrassment but got everyone back on track, "Okay I think everything might work out if we stay in the shadow and use surprise to our advantage."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement but Grace couldn't help but feel like something won't go that smoothly...

...

Karai slammed her fist on the chair she was sitting in, "Where is Grace?"

"I don't know maybe she got capture..." Kristen suggested.

Sam laughed, "No way Grace got captured, we all know that she is the best at escaping. I belive she is trying to trust with that girl who is a smart idea."

Karai shook her head, "No it's not. When all know that Grace is easily manipulated and she could tell them everything!"

"I say that tomorrow night we keep a real good eye on them. To make sure they aren't up to something." Kristen said.

Karai nodded, "Yes and if you sense any kind of hesitation or betrayal from them I won't you to take them out. Understand?"

"Of course." The girls said at the same time.

**Yeppp took me forever to write this... it sucked... and it was too short... Am I just not the best? But the next chapter will be really long and sooooo much better! Promise! The more reviews I get the fast I can write and upload it! :)))) R&R!**


End file.
